


I'd Give You The Moon

by Tea__Bee



Series: WM Week Prompts [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is soft okay?, Fluff, Gift Giving, Let Caleb be soft 2k19, M/M, Secrets, Shopping, WM Week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Caleb gives Molly a giftWM Week Prompt #2: Giving





	I'd Give You The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Eimear for being my beta on these prompts, you're amazing!

Molly walks down the stairs to the inn’s dining area, thinking about his conversation with Yasha. She’d seemed so sure that his feelings were returned, but Molly just couldn’t see it. Maybe he’ll have to pay more attention from now on. He’s not used to feeling this unsure of what to do, especially in romantic situations. 

He sighs and shakes his head as he walks into the room and sees Caleb sitting at a far table. Almost the second he spots him, Caleb looks up and makes eye contact with him. Molly gasps out a chuckle and shakes his head, it’s like Caleb has  _ Molly radar _ or something, and walks over to sit next to him even as Caleb blushes and ducks his head again.

“Good morning, Mister Caleb,” Molly says, taking a risk and bumping his shoulder against Caleb’s. 

He’s surprised when Caleb looks back up at him, a bit of a smirk on his face, and bumps him back, leaning and lingering just a moment before sitting back again.  _ “Ja,  _ good morning, Molly. I, ah-” He looks down a moment, an expression Molly can’t read crossing his face before he shakes his head and looks up again. “Ah, how did you sleep, with all the partying going on in the village?”

“Oh, like a baby, really. You get used to a lot of noise traveling with the carnival, so Yasha and I did fine. I did hear Jester talking about some cute booths she saw that were closed when we got here last night, so I think we’re going shopping today.” 

Caleb perks up. “Maybe we can find some new books?”

“I think there’s a good chance of that if you can break away from Jester dragging us all over town square to look at everything that catches her eye.” Even as he speaks, he hears Jester’s giggle floating down the stairs. He looks up, and surely enough, Jester is dragging Fjord and Beau down the stairs, followed by Yasha, who has Nott on her broad shoulders. 

They all cram together at the table Caleb and Molly are sitting at, pushing more chairs over. Nott ends up climbing across everyone’s laps to reach different plates of food, piling sausages and pancakes and bacon and muffins on top of each other. Caleb reaches up and takes a slice of bacon off her plate when she isn’t looking, popping it in his mouth before she can catch him and shooting a quick wink at Molly. Molly stifles his surprised laugh as Nott whips her head around. She narrows her eyes, looking between him and Caleb, then gets distracted by Jester telling a dirty joke. Fjord holds his head like he can still feel the alcohol from last night. Beau perches on her chair like she doesn’t know how to sit, bouncing on her heels. Molly smiles at Yasha, who looks at him and tilts her head in Caleb’s direction meaningfully. Molly shakes his head and reaches for a muffin. 

He jumps as warm fingers brush his and looks down to realize it’s Caleb’s hand he’s holding lightly instead of the muffin he’d reached for. He looks over and jolts again when he sees Caleb’s blue eyes burning into his own. He can’t help but stare as Caleb runs his tongue along his lip, and watch as the blush spreads prettily across his cheeks. Molly swallows. “Sorry, ah. Muffin?” He shifts his hand, brushing his fingers across Caleb’s, grabs the muffin, and holds it out for him to take. Caleb bites his bottom lip before he reaches out and takes it gingerly. 

_ “Danke,  _ Mollymauk.” That same unfathomable look passes over his face. Then he blinks, and it’s like it was never there. He turns, smiles at Nott, who’s just tossed a crumb across the table at him, and takes a bite of the top of his muffin. 

Molly breaks his stare and realizes Yasha is still looking at him, this time with a satisfied smirk on her face. Maybe she’s onto something after all. 

…

Once everyone has soaked up their varying stages of hangovers with bread and greasy meat, the party heads out into the village. Jester, as predicted, flits from booth to booth, chasing after various sweets and trinkets, pulling Beau or Fjord or Nott by the hand as she goes. Molly similarly wanders, but floats between the booths a bit slower, Yasha trailing behind him and complimenting little bits of jewelry he picks up and holds to his ears or his nose or his horns. Caleb holds back, watching his friends quietly. He takes in each booth, looking for any hidden magic items or books.

He looks up now and again, catching a glimpse of Jester unfurling a bolt of bright fabric while the vendor tries to stop the fabric from blowing away in the wind; Nott working a button off  jacket while the booth owner is distracted; Yasha fiddling with a chain so that it drapes properly over Molly’s horn; Molly wiggling his fingers to catch light on as many rings as he can stack on one hand; Molly pulling a skirt up over his boots and leggings and swishing his hips, laughing with his head tipped back; Molly smiling; Molly wrinkling his nose; Molly spinning in a circle with his arms outstretched as it starts to sprinkle. Caleb laughs, feeling warmth welling up in his chest as the light rain hits his own cheeks. The vendor standing next to him clears her throat, and he looks over. She smiles at him and pulls out a tray of jewelry. “Maybe your sweetheart there might like one of these?”

“Oh, I… he isn’t, we-” Caleb stutters, and the woman quirks up an eyebrow disbelievingly. 

“Well, dear, you’ve been standing in front of my booth, watching him, for the last ten minutes without moving, so…” She shrugs and holds out the tray again. 

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, then gives in. He knows Molly likes jewelry, and anything would surely be a fine choice, since his taste runs from gaudy to delicate to extravagant. He peruses the different choices and stops at a shimmering pendant hanging from two long, thin chains, one silver, one gold. He picks it up and examines the golden rays of the sun, surrounding a shimmering dark blue pendant with half a moon glowing from its face. 

“It’s enchanted. It changes with the phases of the moon. And here-” She lifts the pendant from his hands and slips the moon out from the ring of the sun. “They fit together, but they’re separate pendants. You can each wear one.” She hands the separated necklaces back to Caleb, who worries his lip between his teeth for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder. Molly is shaking the droplets from his hair under an awning, his curls settling to stick to his forehead. Caleb swallows. He turns back to the woman and hands over the gold for the necklaces. As she wraps the moon pendant on the silver chain and puts it in a small bag, he slips the gold chain over his head, dropping the sun rays pendant beneath his shirt. 

…

Molly sits in front of the vanity mirror and takes off the last of his jewelry. He hears the girls giggling in the other room as he wipes off his lipstick. He smiles at himself in the mirror with bare lips, snarls to show his fangs in the lamplight. He wrinkles his nose a few times. He reaches for another wipe and pulls it across one eye, then the other, looking down at the gold streaks left behind. He crosses his eyes at himself before running the wipe over the rest of his face. He rolls his head back and forth to stretch his neck and pulls his shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor and padding over to the bed with bare feet, but before he can lay down, he hears a knock at the door. 

He runs a hand through his still slightly damp hair and walks over, swinging the door open to find Caleb on the other side. 

“Ah, Molly…  _ hallo,” _ Caleb stammers, blushing furiously with his hands behind his back. 

“You seem surprised, Caleb, darling, but this is  _ my _ room.” Molly chuckles. “Can’t sleep with the girls making all that noise in the other room?”

“No, no, I was… can I come in?” he asks, gesturing with one hand. 

“Um, yeah, sure, of course.” Now it’s Molly’s turn to be flustered. He can’t think of any reason Caleb could want to be here right now, but he moves aside to let him walk into the room. The door clicks shut as Molly turns and cocks his head to the side. Caleb is staring at him. “Something wrong?”

Caleb blinks a few times, “Oh, no, I just, you look-” he breaks off and bites his lip.

“A little bare? I just took off my makeup, so…” 

“No, not bare, beautiful.” Caleb gives him a soft smile Molly’s never seen on his face before.

The smile slides off Molly’s face and his mouth drops open. “Caleb, I-”

“I came here for a reason, though.” He holds out the hand he’s held behind his back this whole time and produces a small, tissue paper-wrapped box. “I got you something in town today.”

Molly just looks at him.

“Molly?” Caleb starts to close his hand around the box again, but Molly reaches out and wraps both his hands around his outstretched one.

“Caleb, y-you didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to. It made me think of you, so I…” Caleb looks down at their still-joined hands.

Molly wants nothing more than to tug Caleb by the hand he holds and wrap him up in his arms and kiss him. But he doesn’t. He wants to keep whatever this tenuous mood is intact. So he just squeezes Caleb’s hand in his, then opens them to take the small box from him. “Can- can I open it now?” 

Caleb smiles and nods. Molly sits down on the bed, curling his legs up on the mattress and patting the spot next to him. Caleb sits down with his hands in his lap, still smiling at Molly with that look on his face. Molly takes a breath and looks back down and starts tearing the paper, revealing a small wooden box. A jewelry box. He looks at the man sitting next to him, confused. “You-”

“Open it.” He’s still smiling.

“Uh, okay.” It’s not like no one’s ever bought him jewelry before, he’s overreacting. But then again, he’s never seen Caleb smile at him with that look in his eye, and Yasha  _ did _ say that he'd just been missing the signs that Caleb had feelings for him.

He opens the box. A half-moon glows up at him from a circular pendant that glitters dark blue and hangs from a delicate silver chain. He blinks rapidly. “Caleb, it’s wonderful.” He lifts the chain and hands it to Caleb. “Will you?” 

Caleb reaches out and unclasps the necklace as Molly turns slightly away from him and tilts his head forward, letting him slip the chain around his neck. Molly holds the pendant in front of him as he feels Caleb clasp the chain and smooth his fingers across his shoulders. “Do you like it?” Molly feels his breath whisper across his skin and turns to face him.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “I… It’s- You’re very sweet, Caleb.” He looks up at him through his lashes, not really wanting to look away from the necklace, but desperate to see Caleb’s face. He’s very close, and if Molly had the courage, he could tilt his head up and kiss him. But he doesn’t, so he can’t. He only reaches out and takes Caleb’s hand. “Thank you."

"It made me think of you, a-and I thought you'd like it."

"I do."

"Oh, and also-" Caleb perks up and touches the face of the moon in Molly's hand, leaning even closer. Gods, Molly wishes he could kiss him. "It is enchanted."

Molly is a little taken aback. "What does it do?"

Caleb smiles at him, looking excited at the magical properties of the necklace. "The face will change, will the phases of the moon."

"Oh!" Molly laughs a little, "So nothing weird, like it'll turn me green or something."

"I… I wouldn't want to change the way you look, Molly." Caleb blushes, looking down again.

Molly bites his lip to hide a smile at that. Even without all his makeup, and the only jewelry he's wearing right now being the lovely moon pendant, Caleb seems to like him the way he is. "Caleb, I-"

A crash and some loud giggling break the silence and they both jump back, Caleb standing up altogether.

"It is late, I should be going. Sleep well, Mollymauk," he says, walking toward the door. Molly jumps up and follows him, beating him to the door and opening it for him.

"Um, sure, goodnight, Caleb." He closes the door behind Caleb, then leans back against it. Looking down, he takes the necklace in his hand again and runs his thumb across the smooth face. 

What the hell had just happened?

…

Caleb shuts his door and sinks to the floor, laughing under his breath. He pulls the other half of the necklace from beneath his shirt. Running the pad of his thumb over the ridges of the sun's rays, he sighs, thinking he should have just told Molly. Told him about the other half of the necklace, about his feelings. He should've just told him. 

**Author's Note:**

> He'll tell Molly about the necklace eventually, I guess.
> 
> Can't wait for your comments! 
> 
> Love you all!  
> Bee


End file.
